The Rabbit King
The Rabbit King is MatandReaderRabbit4ever's movie spoof of Disney's The Lion King. It appeared on February 1, 2015. ''Cast: *Young Simba-Zeke (Wade)'' *''Adult Simba-Reader Rabbit (Reader Rabbit)'' *''Young Nala-Alissa (Wade)'' *''Adult Nala-Mattie the Mouse (Reader Rabbit)'' *''Timon-Sean (Journey to the Center of the Earth)'' *''Pumbaa-Hank (Journey 2: The Mysterious Island)'' *''Mufasa-Kristoff (Frozen)'' *''Sarabi-Anna (Frozen)'' *''Scar-Hans (Frozen)'' *''Shenzi-Dean Hardscrabble (Monsters University)'' *''Banzai-Johnny J. Worthington III (Monsters University)'' *''Ed-Chet Alexander (Monsters University)'' *''Rafiki-Sam the Lion (Reader Rabbit)'' *''Zazu-Homer Simpson (The Simpsons)'' *''Sarafina-Elsa (Frozen)'' *''Baby Simba-Tipo (The Emperor's New Groove)'' *''The Mouse-Bart Simpson (The Simpsons)'' *''Gopher-Reilly (Open Season)'' *''Hyenas-The Ice Age animal villains (Ice Age), Nigel (Rio), Gabi (Rio 2), Gantu, 625 and Dr. Hamstervil (Lilo and Stitch)'' *''Chameleon-Dexter (Night at the Museum)'' *''The Wildebeest Stampede-Jagaurs (The Emperor's New Groove)'' *''The Vultures/Buzzards-Monkeys (The Jungle Book)'' *''The Beetle-Genie (Aladdin)'' *''Simba and Nala's Baby Cub-Chaca (The Emperor's New Groove)'' *''Wild Animals as Themselves'' ''Chapters: #The Rabbit King Part 1-"Circle of Life"'' #''The Rabbit King Part 2-Hans'' #''The Rabbit King Part 3-Zeke's First Day'' #''The Rabbit King Part 4 (A)-Zeke's Pouncing Lesson'' #''The Rabbit King Part 4 (B)-"The Morning Report"'' #''The Rabbit King Part 5-Hans and Zeke's Conversation'' #''The Rabbit King Part 6-"I Just Can't Wait to be King"'' #''The Rabbit King Part 7-The Elephant Graveyard'' #''The Rabbit King Part 8-Kings of the Past/"Be Prepared"'' #''The Rabbit King Part 9-The Stampede!/Kristoff's Death/Zeke's Exile'' #''The Rabbit King Part 10-Hans Takes Over Pride Rock'' #''The Rabbit King Part 11-Meet Sean and Hank'' #''The Rabbit King Part 12-Put Your Past Behind You/"Hakuna Matata"'' #''The Rabbit King Part 13-Hans in Command'' #''The Rabbit King Part 14-Relax in the Stars/He's Alive?'' #''The Rabbit King Part 15-Mattie Chased Hank/The Reunion'' #''The Rabbit King Part 16-"Can You Feel the Love Tonight?"'' #''The Rabbit King Part 17-Reader and Mattie's Agrument/Sam's Wisdom/Reader's Destiny'' #''The Rabbit King Part 18-Reader's Return/Sean and Hank's Distraction'' #''The Rabbit King Part 19-Reader Confronts Hans/Reader Finds Out the Truth/The Big Battle'' #''The Rabbit King Part 20-Reader VS. Hans/A Happy Ending in the Pride Lands'' #''The Rabbit King Part 21-End Credits/"Can You Feel the Love Tonight? (Elton John Version)"'' ''Movie Used: *The Lion King (1994)'' ''Clips: *Wade (1939-2014)'' *''Wade: The Movie (2014)'' *''Reader Rabbit Playtime for Baby (1998)'' *''Reader Rabbit Toddler (1998)'' *''Reader Rabbit Kindergarten (1998)'' *''Reader Rabbit 1st Grade: Capers on Cloud Nine! (2001)'' *''Reader Rabbit 2nd Grade: Mis-Cheese-ious Dreamship Adventures! (2001)'' *''Reader Rabbit Kart Racing (2013)'' *''Frozen (2013)'' *''Monsters University (2013)'' *''The Simpsons (1989)'' *''The Simpsons Movie (2007)'' *''Journey to the Center of the Earth (2008)'' *''Journey 2: The Mysterious Island (2012)'' *''The Emperor's New Groove (2000)'' *''Kronk's New Groove (2005)'' *''Open Season (2006)'' *''Ice Age (2002)'' *''Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006)'' *''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009)'' *''Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012)'' *''Rio (2011)'' *''Rio 2 (2014)'' *''Lilo and Stitch (2002)'' *''Stitch! The Movie (2003)'' *''Lilo and Stitch: The Series (2003)'' *''Leroy and Stitch (2006)'' *''Night at the Museum (2006)'' *''The Jungle Book (1967)'' *''Aladdin (1992)'' ''Songs: *Circle of Life'' *''I Just Can't Wait to Be King'' *''Be Prepared'' *''Hakuna Matata'' *''Can You Feel the Love Tonight'' *''The Morning Report'' *''Circle of Life (Reprise)'' *''Can You Feel the Love Tonight (Reprise)''